Gamer Boy2
by NLTlove808
Summary: If you read my first Gamer Boy you know what it's about. It'll be just like that, but in Blaine's POV. If you did read my other one you'll sorta notice how it was kinda in Kurt's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey so this is going to be just like my first story Gamer Boy, but in Blaine's POV. If you noticed in the last Gamer Boy it was sorta revolved around Kurt's life now it's revolved around Blaine's life. I was going to write another fanfic, but I put that aside to write this. I apologize for my mistakes.**

* * *

Blaine Anderson is just a typical teenager who's a football player and student body president. The thing is he's gay there's nothing wrong with that. Except his dad hates gays and that makes his life a living hell. No one at his school knows he's gay and he's fine with that.

* * *

"Hey Blaine" some girl said to him.

"Hey Anderson" another girl said to him. They 'heys' continued as Blaine walked down the hall.

"Hey dude" Karofsky came up behind him.

Blaine opened his locker "Hey what's up"

"My parents are outta town and I'm planning on have a sickly awesome party you coming" Karofsky leaned on the lockers.

"I don't think so" Blaine said.

"Why the hell not" Karofsky asked.

"I just don't wanna go" Blaine lied. The truth is he couldn't go he was grounded for talking back to his dad. It wasn't the first time if it weren't for his mom his punishments would much worste.

Karofsky gave Blaine a weird look "Ok dude I need the real reason"

Blaine closed his locker "That is the real reason" With that said Blaine walked away from Karofsky.

Blaine was walking to his class when he saw three people with blue, green, and red slushy dripping down there face.

"Hey are you guys ok" Blaine asked.

"Yea we're used to it" Finn said wiping slushy off his face.

"Well you shouldn't be" Blaine said.

"Why do you care your just like all the other footbal jerks" Tina stated.

"That's not true I've never slushied anyone in the glee club once" Blaine protested.

"He's got a point" Artie said.

"Look I understand why you guys would get a bad idea of me considering what the football jerks" Blaine put air qoutes around jerks "Do to you, but I'm not like that I've tried telling them many times to stop doing that, but they won't listen to me"

"Thanks for trying anyway" Tina smiled.

"Your welcome" Blaine returned the smile.

* * *

"Hey Blaine how was school" his mom greeted him with a smile.

"Great and thanks to me being grounded there is an awesome party I could've been going to tomorrow night, but no I have to stay home" Blaine said.

"Be lucky your grounded it could've been worste" his dad's voice full of anger.

"If you would stop bagging on gays I wouldn't have to get grounded just about every month" Blaine fake smiled "I'm going to my room"

* * *

**Next Night**

"Ugh I'm so bored" Blaine mumbled into his pillow.

He was stuck home doing nothing his parents were gone. He got a text from someone.

_Karofsky: hey dude u gotta come to my party_

_Blaine: i told u i didn't want to go_

_Karofsky: u and i both know you want to be here ur probably at home doing nothing_

_Blaine: look dude i wanna go to the party, but i'm grounded_

_Karofsky: where r ur parents_

_Blaine: idk they left_

_Karofsky: perfect come to my party u'll be home b4 ur parents get home_

_Blaine: idk_

_Karofsky: come on dude_

_Blaine: fine i'll be there in 15_

_Karofsky: cool_

Blaine put his phone in his pocket and left the house. Blaine finally arrived at Karofsky's house.

"Hey dude" Karofsky greeted him.

"Hey" Blaine said over the music.

Blaine enjoyed the party dancing with pretty girls. He didn't even keep track of the time. After hours went by Blaine inally left the party. When he got home he was in for a suprise. Blaine opened the door only to find his parents were already home.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I didn't want to make this chapter long. I wanted it to be like the first chapter of my first Gamer Boy, but I think this one is longer. I just wanted you guys to see what Blaine was like as a person in this chapter. Well that was the goal. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey ok so yea here's the second chapter.**

* * *

"Blaine how dare you go out you know your grounded" his mom fussed.

"I... I just... I wanted to" Blaine couldn't find the right words.

Kaitelin, his mom, cut him off with what he was going to say next "You're grounded even longer than before"

"Now you can't blame this on me _bagging _on gays can you" his dad had a devilish smile on his face.

"Shut-" Blaine was cut off once again.

"Blaine" Kaitelin warned.

"Mom come on" Blaine begged "I'm always getting grounded for talking back to dad is it really something I should get grounded for I mean seriously all I'm doing is sticking up for who I am is that really so wrong"

Kaitelin took some time to think about it "Well no you're just sticking up for what you believe in and there's absolutely nothing wrong with that"

"Hold on honey don't give in to him" David, Blaine's dad, said.

"What do you mean don't give in to me she's not giving into anything" Blaine argued.

Blaine and his dad went back and forth. After awhile Kaitelin was begining to get aggrivated.

"SHUT UP!" Kaitelin yelled "I have had enough of you two always fighting you act more like brothers than father and son"

"But" Blaine tried.

"Don't say a word you" she pointed to Blaine "Go to your room because your father and I have things to discuss"

"Yes ma'am" Blaine hurried up to his room not wasting any time. Blaine was scared of his mom more than his dad. She was only angry when he and his dad got on her nerves. Which was quite often. Everytime thay argued Blaine prepared himself for the worste from his mom.

"What is it honey" David asked.

"You _need _to stop treating our son like that he's a person he has feelings" Kaitelin sat down.

"I know that it's just-" David started.

"It's just nothing how do you think it makes Blaine feel everytime you tell him being gay is wrong and no one is gonna love him" Kaitelin stated "Sometimes I talk to him when he gets home from school when you're at work. It breaks my heart how you actually got him to believe no one will ever love him. I'm constantly hearing him cry at night and it's upsetting to hear I hate it. Now I want you to go up there and apologize to him"

"Sweetheart I never meant to hurt him, but I am intitled to my opinion" David said.

Kaitelin let out a sigh "I know you are, but either way you still have to apologize to him now go"

"But sweetie-" David was cut off.

"Go" Kaitelin pointed at the stairs.

"Ok" David made his way up the stairs. When he made it to Blaine's door he stopped his wife never made him do this before so it was new to him. It would be the very first time he's _ever _apologized to Blaine. After thinking for awhile about what he was going to say he finally knocked on the door.

"Come in" Blaine yelled.

"Hey Blaine" his father greeted.

It amazed Blaine how his dad never called him 'son' or 'my son'. When Blaine was fourteen he told his parents he was gay. After that his dad never called him son or my son. He and his dad used to have a great relationship until he told him he was gay. Things sorta took a turn for the worste, but Blaine has learned to live with it.

"Hey" Blaine's voice was plain and bored.

"So I came up here to apologize for my behavior a few minutes ago" David said.

Blaine looked up at his dad suddenly interested in what he was saying "I'm listening"

"Blaine I'm... I'm... I... I'm sorry" David choked out.

Blaine was felt like that was the very first time he ever heard the words 'I'm sorry' "Come again"

"I said I'm sorry" David forced a smile.

"Uh thanks" Blaine was so confused.

"Look I still don't and never will like gays, but I told your mom I would come up here and apologize and that's what I did" with that said his dad left his room.

* * *

**Monday**

Blaine was at his locker waiting for Karofsky. Blaine knew he was bound to show up he didn't have to tell him to come.

"There you are" Blaine said to him.

Karofsky turned around "Here I am were you looking for me or something"

"Yea dude thanks to you I'm gounded" Blaine's voice was full of frustration.

"Me? I got you grounded? Weren't you already grounded?" Karofsky asked.

"Yea" Blaine said "But know I'm gounded even longer because you talked me into going to your party"

"Look dude I'm sorry" Karofsky didn't really seem sorry.

* * *

**Later (still at school)**

Blaine was at his locker when he saw a boy he'd never seen before across the hall. The boy was talking to a girl in his English Lit. class her name is Mercedes Jones. He wanted to say something to the boy, but he was afraid so he didn't.

"Hey dude" Karofsky greeted Blaine "Who are you staring at"

"No one" Blaine said too fast.

"Yea whatever" Karofsky said then left.

Blaine let out a sigh of relief. He couldn't let anyone know he was gay. He wanted to tell people, but he was afraid of how they would react.

* * *

"Blaine sweetie can I talk to you" Blaine's mom said as he walked in the door.

"Yes what it is" Blaine set his stuff down.

"I want to talk to you about being grounded I decided to shorten it" Kaitelin smiled.

"What? Why?" Blaine asked.

"Well you were grounded for two reasons now just one" Kaitelin sat down on the couch.

"Really I love you mom" Blaine was so happy.

"I love you, too Blaine" Kaitelin couldn't help, but smile because her son was happy.

Blaine grabbed his mom and hugged her "I know it's silly to get so happy over something like this, but I know which reason you ungrounded me for and it means a lot"

"I just love seeing you happy" Kaitlelin broke the hug.

* * *

**Wednesday (afterschool)**

Blaine was on his computer. He was playing some virtual game his dad had got him in another failed attempt to try to make him straight. He got it months ago he hadn't been on it in the past few weeks so he decided to get on it now. He saw a guy named Fashionable Knight having trouble so he decided to help him.

_Dark Prince: need some help newbie_

_Fashionable Knight: yes please_

Blaine killed the wolves. He smiled feeling pretty happy with himself.

_Fashionable Knight: thanks_

_Dark Prince: your welcome_

_Fashionable Knight: looks like you've been doing this for awhile_

_Dark Prince: yea five months it's my dad's way of trying to make me straight it's not working, but the game is fun_

_Fashionable Knight: your gay i am too_

_Dark Prince: well i figured you were i mean don't get me wrong, but Fashionable Knight it's not the manliest name_

_Fashionable Knight: hey_

Blaine noticed that Fashionable Knight made his avatar push Blaine's. He smiled slightly at that.

_Dark Prince: i'm sorry_

_Fashionable Knight: its ok you're right_

_Dark Prince: maybe i can teach the ropes_

_Fashionable Knight: i'd like that how about tomorrow i'd say now, but sadly i have school tomorrow and i can't stay up late_

_Dark Prince: i understand i have school tomorrow too_

_Fashionable Knight: well i'll see you around_

_Dark Prince: see you around_

Blaine logged off after that. He smiled at the screen afterwards. He was kinda happy he knew someone who was gay like him.

* * *

**A/N: Ok that's the end of the chapter. I apologize for my mistakes. I was going to upload this sooner, but I got lazy. Anyways bye now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: *sigh* Another chapter for you guys. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Next Week (School)**

Blain was at his locker when he saw that boy from last week. He was walking down the hall in a 'Like Boys' shirt. Blaine smiled thinking _wow he's got guts. _He decided maybe he should tell everyone he was gay.

"I knew that guy had to be gay" Karofsky said breaking Blaine out of his thoughts.

"What" Blaine shook his head "Oh yea right"

"Dude you ok" Karofsky asked.

"Yea I was just thinking about something" Blaine said.

"Yea uh huh" Karofsky was looking at Kurt walking by.

"What are you looking at" Blaine asked.

"Uh that girl over there" Karofsky turned his head to some random girl.

Blaine looked at him weird "Right"

* * *

"Dude I heard from somebody that you're gay is that true" Karofsky asked.

"Yea I'm gay" Blaine stuffed his book in his locker "Is that a problem"

Karofsky backed up a little "No I just can't belive it you being gay how"

"It started when I was fourteen I was friends with this guy and I started to feel more than just friendly feelings for him" Blaine closed his locker "But trust me I would _never _feel that way about you"

"Then we're cool" Karofsky said.

"Nice to know" Blaine said and Karofsky left.

Blaine saw the boy from earlier staring at him. He smiled at him, but the boy didn't see because he turned his head.

* * *

"Hey Blaine" his mom greeted "I heard you told everyone at school your gay"

Blaine looked confused "How did you hear that"

"That's for me to know" Kaitein smiled.

"Huh" Blaine set his things down "So where's the demon of the house"

"_Your Father _is still at work his boss had some extra work for him to do" Kaitelin said.

Blaine rolled his eyes "Perfect I'll be in my room"

* * *

**Saturday**

Blaine had gotten back from football pactice 15 minutes ago. He cleaned himself up and he got on his computer. He saw Fashionable Knight and he decided to talk to him.

_Dark Prince: hey is that my night in training :)_

_Fashionable Knight: yea it's me so what do you have planned for us today_

_Dark Prince: we're gonna put your skills to the test_

_Fashionable Knight: what do you mean_

_Dark Prince: follow me_

_Fashionable Knight: ok i trust you_

Blaine led Fashionable Knight through a forest. After a minute or two they came Blaine stopped when they were surrounded by wolves.

_Dark Prince: here we are_

_Fashionable Knight: __WHAT! ur gonna make me fight these things _

_Dark Prince: yea i think u can do it_

_Fashionable Knight: i don't think i can_

Blaine was shocked that he would even said that.

_Dark Prince: i've never believed in someone so much i know for a fact you can do it_

_Fashionable Knight: fine_

Blaine watched as Fashionable Knight killed some of the wolves. He killed the rest of them.

_Fashionable Knight: i did it well we did it_

_Dark Prince: i'm proud of you, you made the ultimate breakthrough_

_Fashionable Knight: thanks ur an awesome friend_

_Dark Prince: ur welcome and ur just as great of a friend as i am_

_Fashionable Knight: :) wow that's sweet_

_Dark Prince: i try_

_Fashionable Knight: u know what i gotta go bye_

_Dark Prince: bye_

Blaine logged off the computer.

"Blaine come here" his mom yelled.

Blaine went downstairs "What did you want"

"I want you to try this" his mom held up a spoon to his face.

"What is it" Blaine asked.

"It's that chili recipe I've been working on" his mom said with a smile.

"Ok" Blaine took the spoon from his mom and tasted the chili.

"So" his mom asked.

"You nailed it" Blaine smiled.

"Great then we're having chili for dinner" his mom went back to the kitchen.

"Hey sweetheart" Blaine's dad said as he walked in the door.

"Hey honey" Kaitelin said from the kitchen

"Blaine what are you wearing" his dad asked.

Blaine looked down at his clothes "What's wrong with what I'm wearing"

"It's a little too..." David stopped talking.

"Gay is that word you were looking for dad" Blaine said.

"Exactly" David sat down.

Blaine let out a harsh laugh "It's amazing how you try so hard to make me angry"

"I don't try" his dad protested.

"You do try it's like you want to make me mad for no reason at all" Blaine remarked.

David got off the couch "That is not true"

"It is and you know it" Blaine declared.

"Do _not _use that tone with me" David demanded.

"UUUGGHHH! I HATE YOU" Blaine said then went to his room.

Blaine shut his door and locked it. He slid his back against the door and pulled his legs up to his chest. He sat there and cried for the next thirty minutes. Once he stopped crying and sat there and looked at a picture of him and his dad. After awhile he decided to go to bed.

_Knock Knock_

"Go away" Blaine yelled.

"Blaine sweetheart let me in" his mom said.

Blaine got up and unlocked the door.

"What do you want" Blaine asked.

It pained her to see his tear-stained face "I came to see if you were ok"

Blaine sniffed "I'm not"

"Aww honey come here" she hugged him "Your dad may not be supportive of you, but he loves you"

"Ha right of course he does" Blaine's voice full of sarcasm.

"He does he just has a strange way of showing it" she said into his hair.

"Look mom I just want to be alone so can you go please" Blaine whispered.

"Sure" she broke the hug and left the room.

* * *

**Monday**

Blaine was at his locker. He saw Kurt walking by when Karofsky came out of nowhere and slushied him.

"Dude why'd you do that" Blaine asked.

"He's another one of those glee losers" Karofsky answered.

"And that's not a good enough reason to slushy him" Blaine said then he walked over to Kurt.

"Um hey Kurt right" Blaine said from behind Kurt.

"Yeah who's ask-" Kurt turned around.

"Hey I'm Blaine I wanted to apologize aboutthe slushy Karofsky can be a pain in the ass to everyone he's just a bitch" Blaine smiled.

"Uh... uh thanks" Kurt returned the smile.

"I'll see you around Kurt" Blaine smiled again then left.

* * *

Blaine was so happy it was the end of the day school was so boring. He rushed to his locker to grab what he needed so he could leave this hell hole. Blaine opened his locker then he heard a noise a noticed Kurt ran into his locker.

Blaine looked at Kurt on the floor "Are you ok"

Kurt just moaned in response.

"Oh my gosh your bleeding I need to get you to the nurse" Blaine picked Kurt up and carried him to the nurse's office. Once he got there she was gone for the day.

"SHIT" Blaine yelled.

He carried Kurt to his car and then took him to the hospital.

* * *

Blaine hurried and got Kurt to the hospital. The docter gave Blaine a towel to clean off the blood Kurt dripped onto him. Blaine took off his shirt and began to clean himself.

"Is he gonna be ok" Blaine was still trying to get blood off of him.

"He lost a lot of blood but he'll be fine" The doctor told Blaine.

"I just don't understand how that small locker did all that damage" Blaine sat down in a chair.

"Maybe something on the locker caused him to get a cut on his forehead and that cut drew a lot of blood" the doctor explained to Blaine.

"Oh" _I could've firgured that out _Blaine thought.

The doctor left out the room leaving Blaine and Kurt alone. Blaine sat there and waited for Kurt to wake up.

"Mmm what happened" Kurt opened his eyes.

"You hit your head on my locker the doctor said you'll be fine" Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"Why didn't you just take me to the nurse's office why'd you take me the hospital" Kurt sat up.

"Well when you hit your head I picked you up and carried you to the nurse's office but she wasn't there so I decided to take you to the hospital" Blaine explained.

"How'd you carry me" Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"Bridal style" Blaine smiled back.

"Oh so now we're married I don't remember getting a ring" Kurt joked.

"I'm sorry I would've I just couldn't afford the ring but you are the perfect bride" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Aww your so sweet, but why am I the bride" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know" Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"Ok Kurt you are free to go" the doctor came back in.

"Ok thank you" Kurt gave her smile..

"I just realized I still have my shirt off" Blaine blushed.

"I guess you're taking me home" Kurt looked at Blaine putting his shirt on.

"I guess I am" Blaine smiled.

* * *

"Thanks so much for driving me home" Kurt turned around to see Blaine's face.

"Your welcome" Blaine put his hands in his pocket.

"I'll see you around" Kurt looked down.

"I hope you do" Blaine smiled and walked away.

* * *

When Blaine got home he went right to bed. He waked past his mom and dad not saying a word to them. He just wanted to go to his room and think about Kurt. He was actually starting to have a crush on him. He wouldn't say they were exactly friends, but he didn't care. He really liked that Kurt was gay and proud. He was one of the most amazing people he'd ever met.

* * *

**A/N: Ok that's it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. I apologize for my mistakes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:The past three days have been bad for me my grandma had to go to the hospital :(. I know you all probably don't give a care about what happens in my life so yeah. I was just telling you why I didn't upload yesterday. So anyways off of me and on to the story.**

* * *

Blaine was talking to Karofsky when he saw Kurt.

"Uh dude I'll see you later" Blaine said to him and went over to Kurt.

"Hey Kurt how's your forehead feeling" Blaine said behind Kurt.

"Better I guess" Kurt smiled "Thanks for yesterday"

"No problem you were bleeding pretty bad so it was the least I could do especially since it was my locker" a wave of guilt ran through Blaine's body as he rubbed his neck.

"Hey Blaine" Mercedes said.

"Hey" Blaine looked over at Mercedes then back to Kurt "So uh Kurt I know you're probably not a big fan of football, but we have a ame coming up and I'd love it if you'd come"

Kurt opened his locker "Um I'll think about it"

"Great see you around" he turned around and left.

Karofsky found his way back over to Blaine "What was that about"

Blaine looked back at Kurt "Nothing"

"Do you have a thing for that Hummel kid" Karofsky asked.

"No"Blaine answered hoping he would drop the subject.

As if reading Blaine's mind he replied "I'm not gonna drop it you do like him"

Blaine put his hands in his pocket "So what if I do"

"Y'know dude I wanna be supportive of you because we're best friends and have been for 4 years, but you make it hard to be supportive" Karofsky stated.

"Look dude I'm sorry it's just Kurt seems different than any other guy I've ever liked and it's one of the many things I like about him" Blaine responded with a smile.

"I have no words towards that" Kaorfsky replied.

Blaine rolled his eyes and shook his head "Of course not"

* * *

Blaine was at home relaxing on his computer chatting with a good friend of his.

_Dark Prince: hey how you been_

_Fashionable Knight: awful :( _

_Dark Prince: what happened_

_Fashionable Knight: long story_

_Dark Prince: i've got time_

_Fashionable Knight: well let's just say me and my dad aren't on speaking terms at the moment_

_Dark Prince: not that long of a story_

_Fashionable Knight: i shortened it just for you_

_Dark Prince: aww how sweet_

_Fashionable Knight: anything for you sweetheart_

_Dark Prince: so i'm your sweetheart now i didn't realize we were close enough for pet names_

_Fashionable Knight: yea totally so what's your pet name for me sweetheart_

_Dark Prince: anything you want me to call you_

_Fashionable Knight: can't think of anything can you_

_Dark Prince: no but how about i call you my baby_

_Fashionable Knight: it's not the best but it'll work_

_Dark Prince: glad you like it_

_Fashionable Knight: i don't like it i love it_

_Dark Prince: :) so did i brighten up your mood_

_Fashionable Knight: of course that's why i logged on because i knew you would be able to cheer me up_

Blaine smiled at his computer screen. In the end ,besides Kurt, Fashionable Knght was one of those people he could feel completely happy talking to.

_Dark Prince: for you to say that means a lot every time i talk to you it brightens up my day_

_Fashionable Knight: if you could see my face it would be nothing but red_

_Dark Prince: aww you blushed at my statement how sweet_

_Fashionable Knight: don't flatter yourself_

_Dark Prince: no need to besides i know i'm good looking_

_Fashionable Knight: how can you be so sure_

_Dark Prince: even though i'm gay tons of girls at my school think i'm hot_

_Fashionable Knight: oh really_

_Dark Prince: i'm a quarterback of course they do_

_Fashionable Knight: i know a quarterback he's probably way better looking than you_

_Dark Prince: well you don't know what i look like so you can't be sure_

_Fashionable Knight: whatever i should probably get some rest school and the most boring history test ever tomorrow_

_Dark Prince: yea i got school tomorrow too so i understand _

_Fashionable Knight: bye_

_Dark Prince: bye_

Blaine got off his computer. He got in his bed and just layed there. To think about the upcoming events happening.

* * *

**Saturday**

Blaine was just waking up. His curly hair sprung free from the gel. He got out of the bed and looked at himself in the mirror. He tilted his head slighty to the side as he looked at his curly hair and wrinkled shirt.

He decided to put on a button up gray and black plaid shirt and some blue jeans. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth then he pulled from a bathroom cabinet some gel and slapped on a good amount of it. And for what reason he wasn't sure of he got on his computer.

_Dark Prince: hey_

_Fashionable Knight: hey i can't stay on long i'm celebrating_

_Dark Prince: oh really whatcha celebrating_

_Fashionable Knight: my birthday_

_Dark Prince: really that's so weird i know this guy named kurt his birthday is today_

Blaine waited for his reply, but didn't see anything. He started to worry.

_Dark Prince: you ok_

_Fashionable Knight: uh yea can i ask you a question it's a little personal_

Blaine was a little shocked, but allowed it anyway.

_Dark Prince: sure anything i trust you_

_Fashionable Knight: what's your real name_

Blaine looked at the screen for a second or two before answering.

_Dark Prince: you were right that is personal but i'll tell you anyways because i trust you Blaine Anderson_

_Fashionable Knight: I gotta go bye_

_Dark Prince: bye happy birthday_

Blaine found that a little weird, but let it slide. He knew it was Kurt's birthday today, but only because he overheard Kurt and Mercedes talking about it. He forgot to get Kurt something not because he didn't care, but he had other things to worry about.

He needed to get Kurt something it probably wouldn't be the best birthday present, but it's better than not getting him anything at all. He grabbed his keys off his dresser than left.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late" Blaine said finally walking in.

Kurt hugged him "What're you doing here"

"I came for your party of course oh and happy birthday" Blaine pulled a cute little stuffed bear from behind his back.

"Aww cute bear" Kurt hugged the bear.

"I know it's not the best present, but it sings happy birthday" Blaine smiled.

"It does" Kurt pressed the button to make it sing "I love it"

"I'm glad you do" Blaine looked over at Kurt's friend Danny "Hey"

Danny looked at Blaine "Hey"

Blaine looked over at Kurt "You gonna introduce me to your friend"

"Oh right Danny this is Blaine and Blaine this is Danny" Kurt smiled.

"Nice to meet you" Blaine held out his hand.

"You too" Danny shook Blaine's hand.

"So" Kurt said.

"So" Blaine repeated.

"Am I the only one who thinks this awkward" Danny said out the blue.

"No" Kurt and Blaine said in unison.

"Can I have everyone's attention" Mercedes said into a mic "I want to say happy birthday to Kurt you deserve a happy birthday so now we are going to give Kurt his presents" Mercedes walked off the stage.

Blaine watched as Kurt opened his presents. Kurt seemed so happy and he seemed to have enjoyed his birthday.

"I want to say something" Kurt spoke into the mic "I want to thank everyone for he presents they are amazing you guys are amazing. I especially want to thank my best friend Mercedes for throwing me this amazing party. All of you made this the best birthday ever thanks"

* * *

**Monday**

Blaine went to school pissed off. He and his dad got into fight. _Again_. He needed to let off some steam so he went in the school auditorium.

_After all you put me through  
You'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end I wanna thank you  
'Cause you made that much stronger_

_Well I thought I knew you  
Thinking that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff  
Time is up, 'cause I've had enough_

_You were there by my side  
Always down for the ride  
But your joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmm hmm_

_After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that  
I hold resentment for you  
But uh uh, no no, you're wrong_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all  
That you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it  
Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
Oh, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Oh_

_Never saw it coming  
All of your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in on a good thing  
Before I'd realized your game_

_I heard you're going 'round  
Playin' the victim now  
But don't even begin feelin' I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave_

_After all of the fights and the lies  
Guess you're wanting to haunt me  
But that won't work anymore  
No more, uh uh, it's over_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now  
And never back down  
So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it  
Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_How could this man I thought I know  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth_

_You tried to hide your lies  
Disguise yourself through  
Living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
You won't stop me_

_I am a fighter  
(I'm a fighter)  
I ain't gonna stop  
(I ain't gonna stop)  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough_

_Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Thought I would forget  
But I, I remember  
Yes I remember  
I'll remember_

_Thought I would forget  
But I remember  
Yes I remember  
I'll remember_

_Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

After Blaine finished the song he left the auditorium. He didn't even notice Kurt watching him the whole time. He was late to class he knew his teacher was going to be mad.

"Blaine were have you been" his teacher asked.

"I was busy" Blaine said matter-of-factly.

"Well I don't know what could be more important than your education" his teacher responded.

"It was a family thing" Blaine replied.

"Well you can make up the time you missed in detention" his teaher stated.

"Ass" Blaine muttered.

"Did you say something" his teacher turned to look at him.

"No sir" Blaine faked a smile.

* * *

**A/N: Ok that's it for now until next time fanfiction.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hhhhheeeeyyyyy everyone. Another chapter hot and ready. Ok that last sentence was really lame, but enjoy being lame I really want braces even though I don't need them. Anyways ugh I'm such a blab on to the chapter.**

* * *

**Detention**

"Looks like the next hour is going to be hell" Blaine said walking in the room.

"Blaine?" Kurt got out of the seat he was sitting in.

"Kurt what're you doing here" Blaine walked over to him.

"I got detention for being late to class and you" Kurt sat down again.

"Same as you" Blaine sat down next Kurt. Many minutes went by.

"Ugh I'm so bored" Kurt blurted out.

"I know right" Blaine was sittng on the desk know.

"Why don't we sing a song" Kurt got out of his seat.

"I can't sing" Blaine lied.

"That's a lie I heard you in the auditorium singing you sounded amazing" Kurt smiled.

"Ok fine" Blaine got off the desk.

_{Blaine}Oh yeah  
{Kurt}Oh yeah  
{Blaine}So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend  
And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send  
{Kurt}Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper then they seem  
You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be  
{Both}So let me be, and I'll set you free_

_I am in misery_  
_There ain't nobody who can comfort me_  
_Why won't you answer me?_  
_The silence is slowly killing me_  
_Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad_  
_I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back_

_{Blaine}Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine_  
_The way it feels to be completely intertwined_  
_{Kurt}It's not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know_  
_It's not what I didn't feel, it's what I didn't show_  
_{Both}So let me be, and I'll set you free_

_I am in misery_  
_There ain't nobody who can comfort me_  
_Why won't you answer me?_  
_The silence is slowly killing me_  
_Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad_  
_I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back_

_{Kurt}Say your faith is shaken, you may be mistaken_  
_You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun_  
_{Blaine}I'm desperate and confused, so far away from you_  
_I'm getting there, don't care where I have to run_

_{Kurt}Why do you do what you do to me, yeah_  
_{Blaine}Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah_  
_Why do you do what you do to me yeah_  
_{Kurt}Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah_

_{Both}I am in misery_  
_There ain't nobody who can comfort me_  
_Why won't you answer me?_  
_The silence is slowly killing me_  
_Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad_  
_I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back_

"That was so much fun" Kurt smiled.

"Yeah it was" Blaine smiled back.

"Another song" Kurt looked at Blaine.

"I thought you'd never ask" Blaine started the song off.

_{Blaine}Do you hear me I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_{Kurt}Boy I hear you in my dreams_  
_I feel your whisper across the sea_  
_I keep you with me in my heart_  
_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_{Both}I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_Ooh ooh ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes_  
_Waiting for a love like this_  
_Every time we say goodbye_  
_I wish we had one more kiss_  
_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_  
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_{Blaine}And so I'm sailing through the sea_  
_To an island where we'll meet_  
_You'll hear the music fill the air_  
_I'll put a flower in your hair_

_{Kurt}Though the breezes through trees_  
_Move so pretty you're all I see_  
_As the world keeps spinning 'round_  
_You hold me right here, right now_

_{Both}I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_  
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooh ooh ooh_  
_Ooh ooh ooh, ooh_

Kurt and Blaine were both leaning in they were about to kiss when...

"You two can go" a teacher came in and dismissed the two.

Blaine cleared his throat "Uh I'll see you around Kurt"

"Yea" Kurt was looking down.

"Bye" Blaine started to leave.

"Bye" Kurt said.

* * *

Blaine was a little late to school. He wanted so desperately to find Kurt. He saw Kurt talking to Mercedes.

"That must suck" Merecedes said.

"What must suck" Blaine looked down at Kurt and Mercedes.

"Nothing" Kurt replied fastly.

"Ok" Blaine looked at Kurt weird "Anyways Kurt I just wanted to say yesterday was really fun I've never had that much fun with anyone"

"Me either" Kurt smiled.

"So our game is Saturday did you figure out whether or not you wanted to come" Blaine put his hands in his pockets.

"Uhh sure it'll be fun" Kurt gave Blaine a nervous look.

"Cool see ya" with that said Blaine walked away.

* * *

They won the game. Blaine could only think about one person in all that noise Kurt. He motioned for Kurt to come on the field.

"Congratulations" Kurt greeted.

"Blaine dude we're having a party at my house you coming" Karofsky walked up behind him.

"Uhh no" Blaine shook his head.

"K dude whatever" Karofsky walked away.

"So Kurt got any plans for the rest of the night" Blaine smiled.

"No what did you have in mind" Kurt looked at him curiously.

"Why don't we go to a restaurant you know to celebrate just the two of us" Blaine smiled again.

"Uhh I don't know" Kurt looked off to the side.

Blaine got down on his knees "Pleeeaaassseee Kurt I'm begging" he gave Kurt a puppy dog face.

"Ok fine" Kurt smiled.

"Shall we" Blaine got off the ground.

"We shall" Kurt took Blaine's arm.

"Wow nice place" Kurt looked around the room.

"Yea I guess" Blaine shrugged.

"You clean up nice for a guy who was sweaty and dirty 20 minutes ago" Kurt looked at Blaine.

Blaine looked down at his clothes then back up to Kurt "Thank you"

"Hello my name is Claude I'll be your waiter" he smiled at the two.

"Hi I love your accent" Kurt greeted him.

"Thank you so what will you be having today" he said still smiling.

"Just give us the specials" Kurt said to him.

"Ok" he turned to Kurt and wispered "Your boyfriend is hot"

"He's not my boyfriend" Kurt blushed.

"Oh well I just figured since you were on a date with him he was your boyfriend" the waiter turned and walked away.

"So Kurt how do you like it here in Ohio" Blaine looked at him.

"It's great here" Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"That's good to hear" Blaine smiled back.

"When I first moved here I was kinda upset because I had to move from all my friends, but I realized here I can make new ones like you" Kurt looked down so Blaine wouldn't see him blush.

Blaine lifted Kurt's head up "Thanks that means a lot especially coming from you"

That just made Kurt blush more "Your welcome"

"You look so cute when you blush" Blaine realized he said that out loud then he started blushing.

Kurt just smiled at the boy's compliment.

"Ok here are the specials" Claude set the plates down in front of Kurt and Blaine.

"This looks good" Blaine looked at the food.

"Call me if you need anything" he looked at Blaine "And you can call me any day"

Blaine and Kurt laughed at his comment. They finished eating their food.

"That was good" Kurt said finishing his last piece of food.

"You ready to go" Blaine looked at Kurt.

"Yea" Kurt nodded.

They put the money on the table for the food. They went outside and it was raining.

"Ugh that's just great" Kurt said as they walked outside.

"I guess we'll have to just walk and talk in the cold rain" Blaine said jokingly.

"So why'd you join the football team" Kurt was trying to make conversation.

Blaine sighed "My dad he's always constantly doing things to try to get me to be straight"

"Oh my dad tried that with me once, but he didn't do it again" Kurt realized that last part probably wasn't helpful.

"Lucky you" Blaine looked at Kurt.

Kurt suddenly felt guilty "Sounds like your dad doesn't except you for... you"

"He doesn't" Blaine looked at the ground "Enough about my dad it's an amazing night, it's raining, and the stars are out this doesn't need to be wasted on my asshole of a father"

"So" Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Kurt you're so beautiful" Blaine stared into his eyes.

"Thanks" Kurt blushed.

Blaine and Kurt looked up at the stars. They both looked down they started to lean in and they kissed. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. They broke the kiss and Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine started humming the words to "Lucky" then Kurt started hum along with him. It was the perfect moment it was their moment and no one could take that away from them.

* * *

Blaine walked into his house for the first time with a smile on his face.

"Woah what's with you" his dad asked.

"I kissed the guy of my dreams" Blaine answered and went upstairs.

He got on his computer to chat.

_Dark Prince: hey :)_

_Fashionable Knight: hey sweetheart how you been_

_Dark Prince: FANTASTIC!_

_Fashionable Knight: what happened_

_Dark Prince: i think i'm in love_

_Fashionable Knight: with who_

_Dark Prince: you know that guy kurt i was telling you about him_

_Fashionable Knight: *gasp* your cheating on me_

_Dark Prince: i'm sorry will you forgive me_

_Fashionable Knight: of course i take you back_

_Dark Prince: :) you're so silly so what's been up with you i thought you were avoiding me when you found out who i really was_

_Fashionable Knight: that's because i was_

_Dark Prince: :( why _

_Fashionable Knight: blaine i know you we go to the same school_

_Dark Prince: really_

_Fashionable Prince: yep william mckinley high school_

_Dark Prince: do i know you_

_Fashionable Knight: yea_

_Dark Prince: you're gay and i only know one gay guy and that's kurt_

_Fashionable Knight: ding ding ding_

_Dark Prince: ok what's your last name_

_Fashionable Knight: blaine you know my last name_

_Dark Prince: just tell me_

_Fashionable Knight: hummel_

_Dark Prince: you really are kurt_

_Fashionable Knight: you were testing me_

_Dark Prince: yea_

_Fashionable Knight: that's how your suppose to start off a relationship not trusting me_

_Dark Prince: totally :)_

_Fashionable Knight: well i don't think so maybe we should break up_

_Dark Prince: no kurt i love you :(_

_Fashionable Knight: ok we won't break up this time_

_Dark Prince: you're so forgiving that's one of the many things i love about you_

_Fashionable Knight: aww that's sweet i should go_

_Dark Prince: bye_

_Fashionable Knight: bye_

Blaine was even more happy than when he got home. He dropped himself on his bed. For once in his life he felt happy.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for my mistakes. Ok uhh yea hhm why? what? ...KLAINE! bye everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: What's up Klainers. I am having the best day execpt for the fact that I almost passed out this morning. Anyways I hope you guys are doing great sorry for those of you who aren't. On to the story enjoy and I apologize for my mistakes.**

* * *

**Monday**

"Hey Kurt" Blaine said from behind.

"Hey" Kurt walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"What's going on here" Blaine looked at Mercedes and Sam.

"Uh" Mercedes and Sam had blank looks on their face.

"Is something wrong with them" Blaine looked at Kurt.

"No it's just... are you two dating" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah" Blaine leaned on the lockers.

"Since when" Sam looked at Blaine and Kurt.

"Saturday" Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and smiled.

"Blaine, Sam can you excuse Kurt and I for a second" Mercedes started pushing them away.

"So" Blaine said.

"Yeah so you and Kurt that's uh... something" Sam responded.

"Yep" Blaine looked at the ground.

"Y'know if you hurt him I'm gonna have to hurt you" Sam stated.

"Got it" Blaine replied.

They stood there in awkward silence. Blaine and Sam walked back over to Mercedes and Kurt.

"Can we come ba-" Blaine was cut off my the bell.

"Bye Blaine" Kurt kissed Blaine and went to class.

"Bye" Blaine yelled in the hall.

* * *

"So this is what your room looks like" Blaine looked around the room.

"Yep not the best room, but it's a room" Kurt sat down on his bed.

"I think it looks great" Blaine sat next to Kurt.

"You don't have to lie to me" Kurt looked at Blaine.

"I'm not I really do love it" Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"Thanks" Kurt smiled.

"Kurt I wanna sing you a song" Blaine got off the bed.

_**You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down**_

_**Before you met me, I was alright**_  
_**But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life**_  
_**Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine**_

_**Let's go all the way tonight**_  
_**No regrets, just love**_  
_**We can dance until we die**_  
_**You and I, we'll be young forever**_

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**_  
_**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**_  
_**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**_  
_**Don't ever look back**_

_**My heart stops when you look at me**_  
_**Just one touch, now baby I believe**_  
_**This is real, so take a chance**_  
_**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

_**We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach**_  
_**Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets**_  
_**I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece**_  
_**I'm complete**_

_**Let's go all the way tonight**_  
_**No regrets, just love**_  
_**We can dance until we die**_  
_**You and I, we'll be young forever**_

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**_  
_**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**_  
_**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**_  
_**Don't ever look back**_

_**My heart stops when you look at me**_  
_**Just one touch, now baby I believe**_  
_**This is real, so take a chance**_  
_**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

_**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans**_  
_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_  
_**Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans**_  
_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**_  
_**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**_  
_**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**_  
_**Don't ever look back**_

_**My heart stops when you look at me**_  
_**Just one touch, now baby I believe**_  
_**This is real, so take a chance**_  
_**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

_**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans**_  
_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_  
_**Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans**_  
_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_

"Aww Blaine that was so sweet" Kurt got up and kissed Blaine.

"Glad you liked it" Blaine sat down on the bed again.

"I loved it" Kurt scooted close to Blaine on the bed. They were about to kiss when...

"Kurt can you hel-" Burt walked in "Oh hey Kurt who's this"

"Dad this is Blaine and Blaine this is my dad Burt" Kurt introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hummel" Blaine stood up and held his hand out.

"I prefer for Kurt's friends to call me Burt" Burt shook Blaine's hand.

"If you insist sir" Blaine sat back down on the bed.

"Blaine you don't have to be a gentalmen around my dad" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand.

"He's your dad I thought I was suppose to be" Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"No" Kurt returned the smile.

"Um I almost forgot what I came in here for Kurt I need you to help me with something" Burt said to his son.

"What it is dad" Kurt got off the bed.

"Come downstairs with me" Burt guided his son downstairs.

* * *

"This must be his mom" Blaine picked up the picture of Kurt's mom and looked at it.

He put he picture down when he saw Kurt's diary "I shouldn't, but one little peek won't hurt"

Blaine skimmed through the pages of Kurt's diary. There was stuff in there about his friends Selena, Jake, Kasey, Stacy, Minnie, and mostly Danny. Just about everytime Blaine turned a page he saw Danny's name somewhere.

Blaine saw the page where Kurt and Danny spent about four hours together _alone_. Blaine also saw the page Kurt wrote when he moved. When Blaine saw the part about Kurt and Danny kissing he got jealous. He got jealous everytime he saw Danny's name in Kurt's diary.

There were only a few pages about Blaine. He understood that Kurt knew Danny for a long time so there was gonna be a lot of stuff about Danny. He also understood that Kurt knew him for a few months and started hanging out with him just weeks ago when he took him to the hospital. For some reason he still wanted Kurt to have mentioned him more.

Something had just occured to Blaine. If Kurt said in his diary that Danny was the hottest guy he knows and that Danny is cute. That meant that Kurt likes Danny and he probably still does. Blaine was starting to get mad so he set Kurt's diary back on the dresser where it was when he found it.

"Hey Blaine sorry about that" Kurt sat down "What did you do without me"

Blaine didn't like to lie to Kurt and he also didn't want Kurt to know he read his diary. "Oh nothing just waited"

"Oh well sorry to keep you waiting" Kurt looked up at Blaine "Sit"

"Now where were we" Blaine leaned in.

* * *

**Tuesday(after school)**

"Ok what do you think about this outfit" Kurt was trying to decide what he was going to wear to school tomorrow.

Blaine tilted his head to the side "Ehh"

Kurt went back into the bathroom to go change in something different. Everytime Kurt went into the bathroom Blaine would just stare at Kurt's diary. He wanted to know what Kurt wrote last night.

"This one" Kurt spun around.

"I like that one" Blaine smiled.

"Great I'll wear this tomorrow" Kurt went back into the bathroom to go change into his original clothes.

Once he was finished he went back to Blaine "K whatcha wanna do know"

"Whatever you wanna do" Blaine smiled.

"I have an idea" Kurt started to lean in.

_Ding Dong_

Kurt had to go downstairs to open the door. If dad wasn't out with Carole agian he could've gotten the door. _Damn you damn you damn you _Kurt kept repeating in his head.

Blaine sat on Kurt's bed while he waited for Kurt. He was starting to get a little thirsty so he went downstairs and stopped when he got to the last step. He didn't want to enterupt what was going on so he sat, watched, and listened.

"Kurt can I tell you something" Danny looked at Kurt.

"Of course you can tell me anything" Kurt looked concerned.

Danny closed his eyes he was nervous "I... I... I can't do it"

"Danny it's ok just tell me" Kurt stood up.

Danny took a deep breath "I love you"

Kurt blushed deeply only two people made him blush and that was Danny and Blaine.

"I love you too" that is _not _what Kurt wanted to come out his mouth.

Danny pulled Kurt close to him and kissed him. At first Kurt was shocked and everything inside of him was telling him to break the kiss, but he didn't. Instead he just deepened the kiss and after awhile he finally broke it. Kurt felt so guilty he knew that kissing Danny was cheating on Blaine.

"Uhh I think you should go" Kurt led Danny out the door. Kurt put his back on the door and slid down to the floor.

"I can't believe he just did that" a tear rolled down Blaine's face.

* * *

Blaine didn't go to school he couldn't face Kurt after what happened yesterday. He needed some time to think about whether or not he was going to forgive Kurt. He stayed in bed and just looked at up at the ceiling. When Blaine finally got some energy he got out of bed and got dressed. Kurt texted him like evey five minutes. He deleted every one of them he didn't even look at them. Kurt called him and he didn't pick up he wasn't ready to hear Kurt's voice. He got on his computer.

_Fashionable Knight: hey blaine_

_Dark Prince: hey_

_Fashionable Knight: why weren't you at school today_

Blaine thought of the first lie to come to his head.

_Dark Prince: sick_

_Fashionable Knight: i figured you were uh is your phone dead because i tried calling and texting you_

_Dark Prince: yeah_

_Fashionable Knight: you feeling a little better_

_Dark Prince: kinda_

_Fashionable Prince: when did you get sick_

_Dark Prince: yesterday_

_Fashionable Knight: how did you get sick_

_Dark Prince: idk_

_Fashionable Knight: how was your day besides you being sick_

_Dark Prince: ok_

_Fashionable Knight: my day was pretty good i missed you though_

_Dark Prince: cool_

_Fashionable Knight: are you ok you keep typing one word_

_Dark Prince: i'm fine sorta_

_Fashionable Knight: what do you mean sorta how sick are you_

_Dark Prince: how i feel has nothing to do with me being sick_

_Fashionable Knight: what do you mean_

_Dark Prince: kurt i gotta go_

_Fashionable Knight: ok bye_

Blaine got off his computer this was the worst day ever. He was lying to Kurt and he didn't like it. Even though Kurt cheated on him. He got back in his bed and crawled under the cover. He let his first tear drop and stayed like that for the rest of the day.

* * *

**A/N: Kk everyone that's it for now. See ya later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey hey hey. Another chapter for everyone. Enjoy sorry for my mistakes.**

* * *

"Blaine" Kurt rushed over to him.

"Hey" Blaine gave Kurt a weak smile.

"You still sick" Kurt hugged Blaine.

"No I'm just a little tired" Blaine yawned.

"Oh why didn't you get any sleep last night" Kurt stopped hugging Blaine.

"Uh I um couldn't... hey look there's Mercedes" Blaine pointed at Mercedes.

"Let's go talk to her" Kurt was absolutly sure somethimg was wrong.

"Hey you two" Mercedes greeted the boys.

"Hey" Kurt smiled.

"Hey" Blaine said to her.

"Are you ok Blaine your voice is really low" Mercedes looked at Blaine.

"I'm fine" Blaine looked at the ground.

"Oh ok so Blaine where were you yesterday you don't have to tell me if you don't want to cause it's not really my business" Mercedes leaned on the nearby lockers.

"I was sick" Blaine looked up.

"I'm glad you feel better" Mercedes looked to the right "Sam"

"See ya Cedes" Kurt said before she left.

"Kurt can you meet me in the auditorium after school" Blaine voice sounded serious.

"Sure" Kurt kissed Blaine and walked away.

* * *

"Hey Kurt" Blaine was a lot happier than he was earlier.

"Hey I see you drank some coffee" Kurt smiled.

"I actually did drink some coffee" Blaine smiled back.

"So why'd you want to meet me here" Kurt sat down in a seat.

"You'll see" Blaine was quiet for a second.

_**Easy come, Easy go  
That's just how you live oh  
Take, take, take it all  
But you never give**_

_**Should've known**_  
_**You was trouble**_  
_**From the first kiss**_  
_**Had your eyes wide open,**_  
_**Why were they open**_

_**Gave you all I had**_  
_**And you tossed it in the trash,**_  
_**You tossed it in the trash you did**_  
_**To give me all your love**_  
_**Is all I ever asked**_

_**'Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
Oh, oh, I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes I would die for you baby  
But you won't do the same**_

_**Black, black, black and blue**_  
_**Beat me till I'm numb**_  
_**Tell the devil I said hey**_  
_**When you get back to where you're from**_  
_**Mad boy, bad boy,**_  
_**That's just what you are, yeah,**_  
_**You'll smile in my face then**_  
_**Rip the brakes out my car**_

_**Gave you all I had**_  
_**And you tossed it in the trash**_  
_**You tossed it in the trash, yes you did**_  
_**To give me all your love**_  
_**Its all I ever asked**_

_**'Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
Oh, oh I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for you baby  
But you won't do the same**_

_**If my body was on fire, ooh**_  
_**You'd watch me burn down in flames**_  
_**You said you loved me you're a liar**_  
_**Cause you never, ever, ever did baby...**_

_**But darlin' I'd still catch a grenade for ya**_  
_**Throw my hand on a blade for ya**_  
_**I'd jump in front of a train for ya**_  
_**You know I'd do anything for ya oh, oh**_  
_**I would go through all this pain,**_  
_**Take a bullet straight through my brain,**_  
_**Yes, I would die for you baby**_  
_**But you won't do the same**_

_**You wouldn't do the same,  
You wouldn't do the same,  
Ooh, you wouldn't do the same,  
No, no, no, no**_

"Uh um why'd you sing that song" Kurt went on stage.

"Because I would catch a grenade for you, but the question is would you catch one for me" Blaine walked towards Kurt.

"Of course why wouldn't I" Kurt gave Blaine a nervous smile.

"I don't know maybe because you told your friend you love him and then kissed him" Blaine said in a sarcastic tone.

"Who told you" Kurt closed his eyes.

"No one had to tell me I saw and heard it for myself and even though I was there I still don't believe it" Blaine started to walk away.

"Wait Blaine I'm sorry I didn't mean to tell Danny I love him it was an accident" Kurt felt tears starting to form in his eyes.

"You know Kurt I wouldn't be so mad if you would've broken the kiss or at least not have kissed him back" Blaine was already crying.

Kurt felt his eyes burning "It was a mistake Danny" Kurt put his hand over his mouth.

"Did you just call me Danny" Blaine turned around.

Kurt couldn't say anything he was speechless. He was afraid of saying the wrong thing.

"Bye Kurt" Blaine left.

* * *

"Hey sweetheart where you been" his mom asked.

"It's not important" Blaine said.

"What's wrong you look like someone died" his mom walked over to him.

"I broke up with Kurt today" Blaine's eyes were burning with tears.

"Aww why" Kaitelin looked concerned.

"On Tuesday I saw Kurt kiss another guy" Blaine let a tear drop.

"Now who couldn't see that coming" his dad said.

"David now is not the time" Kaitelin demanded.

"I'm just saying he shoould've saw it coming no one is going to l-" David was cut off.

"ENOUGH" Kaitelin yelled "Can't you see he's hurting"

Blaine snuck upstairs while his parents argued.

Blaine dropped himself on his bed. He lay there looking at his wall. His mind wondered about everything going on. Everytime he thought about Kurt he shook his head. He turned his head and saw a picture of Kurt that Kurt gave him. He smiled slightly at it then set it face down. At the moment Kurt was the last person he wanted to think about. He kicked off his shoes and got under his cover.

* * *

**A/N: Hhhmm think before you speak. It helps in so many ways. Blue is awesome. I don't have a clue why I just wrote any of that. Yeah I'm so lame bye everyone.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Kk how's it going people. Enjoy the story I apologize for my mistakes.**

* * *

**Saturday**

_Knock Knock_

Blaine and his parents were in the living room. Blaine looked at his parents wondering if they were gonna get the door.

_Knock Knock_

Blaine sighed "I guess I'll get it" _lazy ass parents _Blaine thought.

"Hey" Mercedes greeted.

"Uh... hey" Blaine looked confused "What're you doing here"

"I know you guys broke up, but I came to tell you Kurt sprang his ankle" Mercedes explained.

"Really is he ok" Blaine asked concern clear in his voice.

"I don't know" Mercedes answered "I was going over to his house to see if he was I was wondering if you wanted to come"

"Sure" Blaine walked out the door and closed it behind him.

* * *

Blaine and Mercedes finally got to Kurt's house. Thay walked upstairs and Blaine observed as Mercedes knocked on Kurt's door.

"Come in" Kurt said from the other side.

Merecedes went in Blaine just stood there looking inside slightly.

"Hey how's that leg" Mercedes walked in the door.

"Fine" Kurt smiled "It still hurts, but its fine"

"Glad to hear" Mercedes sat down.

"So you came here to see how I was doing" Kurt looked at her.

"Hold on" Mercedes walked out the door.

"What're you doing" Kurt looked out the door.

Mercedes dragged Blaine in the room.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine smiled.

"Hey" Blaine could obviously see Kurt was shocked to see him "Mercedes how did you get him to come"

"All I did was tell him what happened to you" Mercedes smiled "I'm gonna leave you two alone"

"I can't believe you came" Kurt smiled.

"Of course and I got you these" Blaine pulled flowers from behind his back and handed them to Kurt "Why wouldn't I come"

"You know because of what happened Thursday" Kurt looked down.

"Kurt I know I was upset, but that doesn't mean we're not friends" Blaine sat on the bed.

"So your not mad anymore" Kurt scooted close to Blaine.

"Of course not" Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek.

Kurt had a light blush on his cheeks. Blaine brightly smiled at the sight of it.

* * *

"Hey" Kurt greeted Blaine.

"Hey I've been looking for you everywhere" Blaine walked up to Kurt.

"Why were you looking for me" Kurt had a curious look on his face.

"Because I wanted to see you I haven't seen you since Saturday I missed you" Blaine smiled.

"You are the greatest boy... friend I've ever had" Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine on the cheek.

Blaine blushed "I only want what's best for you"

"Thanks that's really sweet" Kurt forced a smile.

"You ok" Blaine gave Kurt a concerned look.

"Yeah why" Kurt tried his best to sound happy.

"You and I both know that, that smile was fake" Blaine took Kurt's hand carefully making sure Kurt's crutches didn't fall.

"Yeah it's just you said you wanted what's best for me and that's you, but that made me think I'm not what's best for you" Kurt looked down.

"Kurt you made a mistake everyone makes mistakes I've forgiven you, but I just don't think I'm ready to take you back just yet" Blaine lifted Kurt's head "Kurt no matter how bad or how much you break my heart I'll always love you and you are my eveything remember that"

Kurt blushed "I will"

"Let's go to class" Blaine smiled.

* * *

"Hey you wanted me" Blaine walked in Kurt's room.

"Yeah" Kurt smiled nervously "You can sit where you please"

"Ok" Blaine sat down on the bed.

Kurt let out a breath.

_**Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed**_

_**You said move on, where do I go**_  
_**I guess second best is all I will know**_

_**'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you**_  
_**Thinking of you, what you would do**_  
_**If you were the one who was spending the night**_  
_**Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes**_

Blaine and Kurt's eyes met. Bllaine smiled enjoying Kurt's beautiful eyes.

_**You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter**_  
_**Like a hard candy with a surprise center**_  
_**How do I get better once I've had the best**_  
_**You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test**_

_**He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh**_  
_**He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself**_

_**'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you**_  
_**Thinking of you, what you would do**_  
_**If you were the one who was spending the night**_  
_**Oh, I wish that I was looking into**_

_**You're the best, and yes, I do regret**_  
_**How I could let myself let you go**_  
_**Now, now the lesson's learned**_  
_**I touched it, and I was burned**_  
_**Oh, I think you should know**_

_**'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you**_  
_**Thinking of you, what you would do**_  
_**If you were the one who was spending the night**_  
_**Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes**_  
_**Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes**_

_**Oh, won't you walk through**_  
_**And bust in the door and take me away**_  
_**Oh, no more mistakes**_  
_**'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay**_

"Wow you sung that song beautifully" Blaine smiled "Honestly Kurt if someone else sung that song to me I wouldn't budge, but you Kurt... you, you know how to break me"

Blaine could tell Kurt was trying to hide his smile.

"Blaine you know I love you" Kurt sighed "And for me to kiss Danny was just... wrong and I sung that song to show you exactly how I feel and I would do anything for you take me back"

"You don't have beg Kurt after you sung me that song" Blaine pulled Kurt close to him "You already got me back"

"Blaine Anderson you have no idea how ecstatic I am you're my boyfriend" Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine.

* * *

"I could so do it" Finn protested.

"Do what" Blaine walked up behind "Hey everyone"

"Hey" Everyone greeted.

"Finn says he could jump off a twenty-story building and land on his feet without an injury Tina doubts he can do it and Finn says it's possible" Sam explianed.

"It's possible he just probably can't do it" Blaine said.

"That's what I said" Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"Why does everyone think I can't do that" Finn shook his head in disbelief.

"The day you do jump off a twenty-story building and land safely on your feet we'll totally believe you can do it" Sam joked.

"Whatever" Finn stormed off mad.

"Finn" Sam went after him.

"So your Blaine I've seen you around school and in class, but we've never officially met" Tina held out her hand.

Blaine remembers talking to her the day Karofsky slushied her.

Blaine shook her hand "Nice to meet you..."

"Tina" she told him.

"Nice to meet you Tina" Blaine smiled at her.

"That idiot who stormed off was Finn so you now know four of my fourteen friends" Kurt smiled.

Blaine let out a breath "Great just another ten to go"

Mercedes and Tina giggled lightly.

"I don't get it the football jerks always slushied anyone who's in glee club Kurt's in glee club and Blaine's a football player how exactly did you two end up together" Tina asked confused.

"It started after I took Kurt to the hospital" Blaine told her.

"Interesting relationship" Tina said.

"He's always there for me" Kurt kissed Blaine.

"Aww" Tina smiled at the couple.

"Wait I thought you two broke up" Mercedes looked puzzled.

"Blaine's very forgiving" Kurt hugged Blaine.

"Kurt is my everything I had to forgive him" Blaine said breaking the hug.

Kurt smiled shyly the bell rang and they all went to class.

* * *

"Hey Kurt I see you don't need those crutches anymore" Blaine said as he entered the room.

"No I don't I can walk with just my feet now" Kurt walked over to Blaine.

"That's great" Blaine said with enthusiasm.

"So watcha wanna do" Kurt pulled Blaine close to him.

"Why don't we watch a movie" Blaine offered.

"That sounds good" Kurt smiled.

"Ok I'll pick a movie and you can go downstairs to pop us some popcorn" Blaine smiled back.

"Fine, but just so you know I _love_ romantic comedies" Kurt started walking out the door.

"That's useful information" Blaine yelled after Kurt.

Once Kurt came back upstairs with the popcorn Kurt and Blaine watched the movie Blaine picked out. They were in Kurt's bed snuggled close to one another. They both dozed off at some point of the movie. The next morning Blaine woke up Kurt still in his arms.

"Mmmm Kurt get up" Blaine shook Kurt gently.

"What... oh morning Blaine" Kurt turned so he was facing Blaine.

"Morning beautiful" Blaine smiled at Kurt.

Kurt got up and looked in his mirror "I look the very opposite of beautiful I look a mess"

"I beg to differ you look great" Blaine now getting out of bed.

"My hair is messed up my clothes look like a wrinkled mess how could you think I look beautiful" Kurt turned to look at Blaine.

"Because you are beautiful and you always will be beautiful" Blaine grabbed Kurt by the waste.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom to try to look..." Kurt looked down at his clothes "Better"

"Ok I guess I'll wait here" Blaine sat on the bed.

Blaine waited for Kurt to finish 'freshing up'. Kurt finally emerged from the bathroom.

"Ok let's go downstairs for breakfast" Kurt said as he walked out the bathroom.

Kurt and Blaine walked downstairs to get some breakfast. When they got downstairs Burt was already in the kitchen.

"Morning dad" Kurt greeted his dad.

"Morning Kurt" Burt said "... And Blaine"

"Morning Mr. Hum... I mean morning Burt" Blaine felt a little awkward at the moment.

"So what're you two gonna have for breakfast" Burt asked.

Kurt wondered around the kitchen awhile putting things on the counter as he did.

"Ok we'll have some pancakes, eggs, and bacon" Kurt sounded like he ordering it more than just saying it.

"Ok coming up" Burt picked up the things off the counter.

"But" Kurt took the things out of his dad's hands "I'm making breakfast"

"That's ok Kurt I'll make breakfast" Burt grabbed the stuff out of Kurt's hands.

"No I'll make it" Kurt and his dad went back and forth.

Blaine stood there watching them holding back his laugh that so desperatly wanted to come out. He found it just adorable how Kurt was arguing with his dad over something so simple and silly. As much as the sight of them arguing amused Blaine he knew he should say something.

Blaine kept trying small things to get their attention "HEY!" Blaine yelled finally exceeding at what he was trying to do "Why do you both just do it"

"That's a good idea" Kurt took half of the things his dad had.

Blaine sat in a chair and watched as Kurt and his dad make breakfast. Blaine was amused by their how close they were they worked well together. His dad would never spend time with him unless his dad was attempting to get Blaine to be straight even though everytime his dad tried he failed miserably. He loved his dad, but sometimes his dad could be a pain in the-

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Huh" Blaine was so tangled up in his thoughts he hadn't heard what Kurt said.

"I said are you ok" Kurt set a plate down in front of Blaine.

"Yeah why" Blaine looked at the plate in front of him.

"Well I was talking to you and you weren't answering and then at some point your face started to get pale" Kurt sat down next to Blaine.

"I'm fine I was just deep in thought that's all" Blaine picked up the pancakes with his fork.

"What were you thinking about" Kurt took a sip of his orange juice.

Blaine froze at Kurt's question his face turning pale again. Kurt noticed this and he began to worry.

"Blaine what's wrong" Kurt turned to Blaine.

"I... I was thinking about my dad" Blaine had suddenly lost his appetite.

"Oh" Kurt was silent for a moment "Why haven't I met your parents yet"

"That's a good question" Burt butted in their conversation.

Kurt shot his dad a look.

"I'm sorry" Burt held his hands up in defeat.

"I would love for you to meet my parents well my mom I don't think you would want to meet my dad" Blaine was now standing.

"I want to meet _both _your parents, Blaine" Kurt cleared his and Blaine's plates.

Blaine sighed giving in "Fine how about you come to my house for dinner and you can meet my parents"

"I would very much like that" Kurt walked over and kissed Blaine on the cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Ok that's it for now hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey how's everyone doing. I am awesome thanks for asking I hope you asked cause then I'd feel stupid for saying that. Yeah so enjoy and sorry if I made a mistake.**

* * *

Blaine got dressed for dinner he was so nervous. He was upstairs in his room pacing back and forth.

"Blaine stop pacing" his mom yelled from down stairs.

"Sorry" he yelled in return.

He made his way downstairs. He sat on the couch his dad was in the room nearby and his mom in the kitchen. Blaine waited nervously for Kurt every part of his body was shaking. All he could think was _this is going to be hell no don't say that everything will be fine who are you kidding tonight's gonna be awful. _Blaine was jittery and a little sweaty he thought his heart was gonna pop right outta his chest.

_Ding Dong_

"I got it" Blaine didn't really feel like getting up, but his mom was busy in the kitchen and he didn't want his dad to get the door.

"Hey Blaine" Kurt greeted his boyfriend.

"Hey come in" Blaine let Kurt in and closed the door behind himself.

Blaine's mom saw Kurt and stopped what she was doing "Hi you must be Kurt"

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Anderson" Kurt smiled.

"Oh no please call me Kaitelin" Kaitelin smiled.

"Hello Kurt right" Blaine's dad had entered the room.

"Yes Sir" Kurt shook his hand.

"I'm David" Daivd gave Kurt a small smile.

"See that wasn't so bad nothing went wrong" Kurt wispered to Blaine.

"Not yet anyways" Blaine wispered back.

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Dinner is ready so we can eat" Blaine's mom was trying to break the silence.

"Great I'm starving" Blaine smiled at his mom.

They sat all sat down Kurt and Blaine on one side and Kaitelin and David on the other.

"So Kurt, Blaine told us that sing is that true" Kaitelin had the biggest smile on her face.

"Uh... I sing a little" Kurt's voice getting lower and lower as he spoke.

"A little Kurt your amazing you take my breath away" Blaine assured him.

Kurt blushed bright red "I wouldn't say I'm that good"

"Oh Kurt no need to be modest" Blaine took Kurt's hand.

David looked disgusted at the sight before him, but didn't say anything. Blaine saw the look on his dad's face and he didn't appreciate it.

"Dad is something wrong" Blaine glared at his dad.

"Absolutly not I just don't think you two should be holding hands like that" David had a serious look.

"Ok whatever" Blaine rolled his eyes at his dad.

"Um so I would love to hear you sing sometime" Kaitelin tried to brighten the mood "Wouldn't you honey"

"Yeah sure" David showed no interest in the subject.

That was strike two and if his dad hit strike three it wasn't going to be an interesting night for the Andersons... and Kurt.

"So" Kaitelin wanted to change the subject "Kurt why don't you tell us something about yourself"

"I love music and I show a slight interest in fashion" Kurt told the woman.

"That's great" Kaitelin smiled "Right sweetheart"

"I guess" David waved a hand at her "But I'm a little curious about something else"

"And what would that be" Kurt smiled.

"Why do you like boys" David's voice cold and harsh.

That was strike three for Blaine and now he was angry.

"Dad don't you think that was rude" Blaine tried to keep his cool.

"Blaine it's ok" Kurt realized Blaine was upset.

"No it's not" Blaine got out of his seat "I am pissed what's so wrong with being gay dad explain that to me"

David got out of his seat now "People of the same sex shouldn't be together it's not right"

"SHUT UP JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP" Blaine yelled.

"Did you just tell me to shut the fuck up" His dad gave him a death glare.

"YES I DID" Blaine still yelling.

"DON'T raise your voice at me" David's voice stern.

Blaine was beyond just mad. There was so much anger builing up inside of him. With all that anger next thing Blaine knew he punched his dad right in the mouth. Everyone was shocked especially Blaine that's not what he intended to do.

"Blaine" his mom rushed to his dad's side.

His dad just lay there on his back giving Blaine a 'you're in _HUGE _trouble' look.

Blaine ran his fingers through his gel-like hair and let out a breath "C'mon Kurt I should take you home"

The car ride to Kurt's house was silent and uncomfortable. Blaine held the steering-wheel tightly tapping it with his thumbs. Blaine finally pulled up in Kurt's driveway. Blaine got out of the car and went to the other to open the door for Kurt.

"That was... something" Kurt said as Blaine opened the door for him.

"Yeah Kurt I'm really sorry about that my dad he's just... he's just look there are a lot of bad things I can say about him, but we have school tomorrow and that list is just too long" Blaine felt like he ruined everything.

Kurt smiled at Blaine's comment "Look it's ok"

"No it's not he ruined it... I ruined it everything went horrible I just knew he going to do something to make me pissed" Blaine leaned on the car.

"Blaine I love you this night was... not the best, but I still enjoyed it I mean your dad pretty much hates me, but your mom is so sweet" Kurt rubbed Blaine's back.

"You are so perfect" Blaine looked up at Kurt.

"No I'm no-" Kurt was cut off.

"Yes you are, Kurt you're perfect to me in every way possible. My dad is always constantly telling me I shouldn't like boys. It makes me so upset when he tells me that and when you told everyone you were gay I thought... wow the kid has guts." Blaine let out a small laugh "The day Karofsky slushied you I used that as an excuse to talk to you. I thought you were cool and cute you inspire me in so many ways. I was so happy when we became friends it made me like you more than I already did. Like I said Kurt I want what's best for you that's all you deserve is the best."

Kurt was speechless he had no idea what to say. Blaine had tears running down his face.

"Blaine don't be so hard on yourself" Kurt hugged Blaine.

"I try not to be, but my dad gives me reasons to be" Blaine's voice was hoarse.

Kurt broke the hug and stared into Blaine's hazel eyes.

"I love you" Kurt said never breaking the eye contact.

"I love you, too" Blaine smiled.

* * *

Blaine went home and his dad was furious. He sat through twenty freaking minutes of his dad yelling at him. His dad was very violent man and he was scared of him well... sorta it depends on the situation. He wasn't afraid to stand up to his dad. His dad seriously bruised his back. He went to his room and sat on his bed his back was aching like crazy. He took off his shirt and tried to look a his back in the mirror, but he couldn't really get a good view.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in" Blaine said.

"Hey how's that back" his mom asked.

"Bruised, hurt, aching do I need to go on" Blaine sat on his bed.

His mom let out a small laugh "Here" she handed him an ice pack "This might stop the pain"

"What do you mean _might_" Blaine asked.

"Well... I can't garuantee you it'll stop the pain" his mom told him.

"Great just what I wanted to hear" Blaine responded.

His mom rubbed his back gently "Everything will be fine"

Blaine sighed "I hope so"

* * *

Blaine walked down the hall to his idiot best friend. He heard Kurt say hey to him across the hall all he did was smile and wave. He found Karofsky and Karofsky started talking about his party.

"Dude you gotta go" Karofsky begged.

"I'm not in the mood" Blaine sighed.

It was the truth he wasn't in the mood he stayed up all night treating his back. Either way he still couldn't go he was grounded and his parents well his dad was already pissed he wasn't about to risk any further injuries.

"How are you not in th-" Karofsky was cut off.

"Hey Blaine" Kurt repeated from not too long ago.

"Hey" Blaine barely whispered.

"If it isn't the loser from glee club" Karofsky said.

"Karofsky stop that's my boyfriend" Blaine yelled a little.

"Whatever later" Kaorfsky left.

"Blaine is something wrong" Kurt asked.

"No" Blaine said simply.

"You sure" Kurt tilted his head slightly.

"Yeah" Blaine started to walk away.

"This morning I texted you and you didn't text back I tried calling you once and you didn't pick up the phone and the first time I said hey to you, you didn't say hey back are you ignoring me, Blaine" Kurt walked with Blaine.

"No well I was sorta I just thought you were mad because of what happened yesterday" Blaine confessed.

"I told you I'm not mad it's ok what happened yesterday Blaine it wasn't your fault and even if it was I wouldn't be mad" Kurt assured him.

"Kurt you're just too good to be true my dad is always telling me that no boy would like me because guys are straight and I'm glad I have you" Blaine's voice was starting to crack.

"Aww Blaine what your dad told you was a lie I'm 100% postive that there are tons of guys that would love to go out with you, but either way they can't have you because you are and always will be mine" Kurt smiled.

"Of course and if I find any guy flirting with you we're gonna have a problem because if you haven't noticed I'm a little over protective of you" Blaine smiled.

"I noticed especially when you punched your dad in the face because of something he said to me" Kurt said.

"I had to I didn't like what he said" Blaine told Kurt and they went to their classes.

* * *

**A/N: Ok that's it for now. I'm so awesome at least I think so *blah blah blah*. Yeah so bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok it's a little stormy where I am, but I'm on thte computer anyway. Yeah here's the last chapter.**

* * *

"Hey hey" Blaine entered Kurt's room.

Kurt coughed "Hi"

"You look awful" Blaine sat on Kurt's bed.

"Thank you your so sweet" Kurt gave Blaine a weak smile.

"I didn't mean it like that you still look beautiful even looking like that" Blaine gestured Kurt's body up and down.

"Now that's what I was looking for" Kurt's voice hoarse "Wait aren't you suppose to be at school"

"Yea when you called me and told me you weren't coming to school I had to think should I go to school or should I go to Kurt's house and stay with him I knew that you would probably want me to go to school, but I knew you were more important than school" Blaine smiled.

"I knew you were gonna make the wrong choice" Kurt choked out.

"You are _not _the wrong choice" Blaine assured Kurt.

"I have a question for you *cough* out of the blue *cough* would you break the *cough cough* law for me" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Of course I know you probably wouldn't want me to, but I would do it anyway" Blaine smiled slightly.

"No I wouldn't want you to and you would go behind my back and do it anyway" Kurt rubbed his eye.

"That's because I would be doing it for you and I would do _anything _for you" Blaine crawled next to Kurt on the bed.

"Aww *cough* UGHHH! I feel like shit" Kurt dropped his head on his pillow.

"How'd you get so sick" Blaine asked comforting Kurt.

"I drank some unbelievably bitter coffee" Kurt turned on his side.

"I didn't know bitter coffee could make someone so sick" Blaine laid down next to Kurt on his side.

"I didn't either, but now I do" Kurt frowned deeply.

"I'm here for you Kurt if you need me to do anything for you" Blaine rubbed Kurt's side.

"Great to know I have chores that need to be done, but I'm sick so can you them for me" Kurt asked politely.

"Sure sweetie what do you need me to do" Blaine smiled.

"There's a list of things I needed to do on the dresser" Kurt weakly pointed to the dresser.

Blaine got off the bed and grabbed the list off the dresser "Ok this doesn't seem like a lot all I have to do is wash the dishes, clean the living room, clean your room, do the laundry, and since he didn't have time to your dad wanted you to clean his room too ok it may be a lot cause your room is a mess"

Kurt rolled his eyes not having the energy to say anything to him.

"I better get started" Blaine said and left out the door.

Blaine did the dishes and cleaned the living room in 20 minutes considering there weren't that many dishes and there wasn't a big of a mess in the living room. "Blaine can you bring me some water I'm gonna freakin cough out my guts" Kurt yelled from upstairs. "Ok" Blaine went to give Kurt some water then went back to the chores.

Blaine went into Burt's room and then to Kurt's to get the dirty laundry out of their rooms. He put the dark colors in the washer and went to Burt's room to start cleaning. "Blaine can you come here" Kurt yelled. "Ok I'm coming" Blaine went to Kurt's room. "What is it" Blaine asked. "Do you have a mint" Kurt fell on his bed.

"Why" Blaine looked at Kurt confused. "I puked and the taste in my mouth is awful" Kurt said looking up at Blaine. "Well no I don't have a mint" Blaine said. Kurt groaned. "What you can do is brush your teeth and once your finished your breath will be minty fresh" Blaine said. "You mean I have to get up" Kurt mumbled into his cover. "Yea come on" Blaine helped Kurt up and then went back to cleaning.

Once he was finished cleaning Burt's room the washer stopped. He then put the dark colors in the dryer and the light colors in the washer. After that he went to Kurt's room to start cleaning. "Kurt honey can you move you legs" Blaine was vacuuminig. "I don't have the energy, but I'll try" Kurt with all his energy moved his legs. "I need you to move your legs again" Blaine smiled. "Uggghh Blaine I don't wanna" Kurt pouted. "Fine I'll do it for you" Blaine picked up Kurt's legs and put them on the bed.

Blaine decided he needed a break cleaning Kurt's room so he checked on the laundry. The dark colors were dry and he put the light colors in the dryer. Once he did that he sat on the couch to relax a little. Just when he sat down "Blaine" Kurt yelled for him. "WHAT NOW!" Blaine yelled. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interupt what you were doing I just wanted to be with you" Kurt said. "Coming" Blaine went back up the stairs.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to yell at you" Blaine apologized. "It's ok" Kurt tried to smile. "I have to finish cleaning up in here anyway" Blaine smiled. Blaine picked up whatever junk was left on Kurt's floor. "Ok keep your room a little more clean" Blaine sat on the bed. "I try" Kurt said. "Right anyway I only have one more thing to do so I'll be back" Blaine got up and left the room.

Blaine went downstairs whistling nothing in perticular. The lightcolors were finally dry and after he did that he went back upstairs. "You finished" Kurt smiled. "Yep" Blaine popped the 'p'. "Good now I get to spend some time with you" Kurt pulled Blaine down on the bed next to him.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were asleep. Kurt was tossing and turning in his sleep. He turned over making Blaine fall out of the bed.

"DAMN that hurt" Blaine was trying to get up.

Kurt was mumbling something in his sleep 'i love you too', 'yes', 'Yes', and 'YES'.

"Kurt you ok" Blaine asked.

'marry you' Kurt was still sleeping.

"Hhhmmm" Blaine pulled himself on the bed.

* * *

"Hey Kurt" Blaine walked up to him.

"Hey" Kurt kissed Blaine.

"So" Blaine was rocking back and forth.

"So" Kurt looked a little confused.

"You're lost so let me guide you through it Saturday is our one month anniversary" Blaine smiled.

"Oh that I remembered I marked it on a calender" Kurt smiled.

"Oh good to know" Blaine tickled Kurt.

Kurt laughed "Speaking of what're we gonna do for our anniversary"

"Oh I was thinking we could go out for a lovely dinner" Blaine offered.

"Sounds like our first date" Kurt began to walk.

"Exactly that's the point" Blaine said matter-of-factly.

"Ok sounds nice so when are you gonna pick me up" Kurt asked.

"How about eight" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Ok" Kurt intertwined their fingers.

"So we have a date" Blaine was swinging their arms back and forth.

"Yes we do" Kurt stopped "Bye"

"Bye" Blaine kissed Kurt then left.

* * *

Blaine had a few things to do.

_Get permission from Kurt's dad_

_Get ring_

_Find a way to propose _

_What to where _

He did everything he needed to do tomorrow was going to be perfect. He got on his computer figuring Kurt would be online he was right of course.

_Fashionable Knight: hey blaine_

_Dark Prince: hey kurt_

_Fashionable Knight: it's been awhile since we talked like this_

_Dark Prince: yeah i kinda miss it, but you know we've been having some up and downs lately so i guess we haven't had the time to talk like this_

_Fashionable Knight: yeah speaking of ups and downs how did things go with your dad after you punched him in the face_

_Dark Prince: i got seriously grounded and seriously beat, but i'm fine :)_

_Fashionable Knight: wait if your grounded how are we gonna go out on our anniversary date tomorrow_

_Dark Prince: although my dad was against it my mom let me off for tomorrow night she knows how important this is to me _

_Fashionable Knight: oh_

_Dark Prince: yeah my mom has my back_

_Fashionable Knight: :) sooooo blaine_

_Dark Prince: but you love it_

_Fashionable Knight: sadly that is true_

_Dark Prince: yeah of course _

_Fashionable Knight: *rolling eyes*_

_Dark Prince: don't roll your eyes at me_

_Fashionable Knight: i will if i want to_

_Dark Prince: hey i gotta go, but i'm so looking forward to tomorrow night bye :)_

_Fashionable Knight: me too bye_

Blaine got off of his computer. He wanted scratch that he needed for everthing to go right tomorrow.

* * *

Blaine woke up early well for him 3:57 is considered early. He got up and put on some jeans he left on the shirt he fell asleep in. He didn't really feel the need to change because he was going to change in a few hours so it didn't matter. He left his hair untamed for now. As the hours went by and Blaine decided to get dressed. He felt a little nervous as eight o'clock came closer and closer.

He left the house at 7:45 and arrived at Kurt's at 7:58. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer.

"Hey beautiful" Blaine said to Kurt then looked inside "Ladies"

They all said hey to him.

"Hey Blaine" Kurt said to him.

"You ready to go" Blaine asked.

"Of course" Kurt told him

"Let's go then" Blaine held out his elbow and Kurt took it.

"You two have fun" Mercedes waved.

"Ok this night is all about us" Blaine assured Kurt.

"Yeah and just for us" Kurt smiled.

"Yeah ok sit" Blaine pulled Kurt's chair out for him "I want you to just be completely amazed"

Blaine walked over to a bush and pulled a guitar from behind it. Blaine may have seemed calm on the outside but on the inside he was a wreck. _He's gonna say no he's gonna say no but if he loves you he'll say yes no he won't oh shut up._

"Just sit, watch, and listen please" Blaine sat in a chair in front of Kurt. Kurt nodded in response.

**_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_**  
**_Stop me and steal my breath_**  
**_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_**  
**_Never revealing their depth_**

**_Tell me that we belong together_**  
**_Dress it up with the trappings of love_**  
**_I'll be captivated_**  
**_I'll hang from your lips_**  
**_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_**

**_I'll be your crying shoulder_**  
**_I'll be love's suicide_**  
**_I'll be better when I'm older_**  
**_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_**

**_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_**  
**_As we lie awake in my bed_**  
**_You're my survival, you're my living proof_**  
**_My love is alive and not dead_**

**_Tell me that we belong together_**  
**_Dress it up with the trappings of love_**  
**_I'll be captivated_**  
**_I'll hang from your lips_**  
**_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_**

**_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead._**  
**_I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_**

**_I'll be your crying shoulder_**  
**_I'll be love's suicide_**  
**_I'll be better when I'm older_**  
**_I'll be the greatest fan of your_**

**_I'll be your crying shoulder_**  
**_I'll be love's suicide_**  
**_I'll be better when I'm older_**  
**_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_**

**_The greatest fan of your life_**

Once Blaine finished the song he got down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket. Kurt stood his face showed he was completey shocked.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel will you marry me" Blaine asked hope in his voice.

"Oh my... Blaine of course I will" Kurt's voice was shaky he was on the verge of crying.

"You have no idea how much it mea-" Kurt cut Blaine off with a passionite, loving kiss.

Blaine's mind went completely wild _he said yes he said yes i told you he would say yes...wait who am i talking to...whatever he said YES!_

* * *

**A/N: Ok that's it for this story. If you did read my first story you will see I changed the song in this chapter. The songs explaining the situation.**

_**Peter Allen: Not the boy next door - Kurt auditoning for glee club**_

_**Simple Plan: Perfect-Kurt telling his dad he's sorry he's gay and not perfect**_

_**Christina Aguilera: Fighter- Blaine pissed at his dad**_

_**Maroon 5: Misery- Kurt and Blaine are in misery being in detention**_

_**Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat: Lucky- Blaine and Kurt starting to fall for one another**_

_**Katy Perry: Teenage Dream- Blaine telling Kurt he's his teenage dream**_

_**Bruno Mars: Grenade (Ariana Grande's Version) - Blaine explaining how he feels about Kurt "cheating"**_

_**Katy Perry: Thinking of you- Kurt apologizing for "cheating"**_

_**Edwin Mccain: I'll Be- Blaine telling Kurt he'll be there for Kurt(I guess) :) Bye**_


End file.
